


Dog or Wolf?

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Gen, Horror, Transformation, peeing, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: A very short ghost story.





	Dog or Wolf?

He didn't know what he'd found. After looking in its eyes he couldn't leave it out in the cold, but after looking at its teeth he was afraid to have it in his home. He kept it safely chained to pipe that night. What was this thing? It looked like a ferocious wolf, but acted like a friendly dog. The answer came in the morning when he took it for a walk. One moment there was an animal sniffing a hydrant, the next there was a nude woman shamelessly lifting her leg and relieving her bladder. It was a werewolf.


End file.
